ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Universe
Ultraman Universe is a series created by Mebius-Zer0. Synopsis When an evil Ultraman, Ultraman Expera, travels to Earth, Father of Ultra creates an Ultra known as Ultraman Universe. Over six thousand years later, a teenager discovers a strange device within the temple and merges with the powerful warrior to save the planet! Characters The Good Daniel Erickson: An adventurous young teenager with an anger problem. He cares for his friends deeply and never stops trying to keep them safe. He uses the Light Crystals and Light Amplifier to become Ultraman Universe. Jared Hansen: The oldest of the group, Jared often feels responsible for his younger companions. He is the smartest of the group and is an excellent strategist. He loses his life while saving a little girl from a King Pandon attack, but is revived as the host of Ultraman Spectros. Lisa McIntire: As the new girl at school, Lisa was constantly picked on by the popular girls, until Daniel made them stop. She has a habit at getting angry when she thinks somebody's getting picked on, even if they're not. She was the first to know about Daniel's secret (being Ultraman Universe). She also gave Universe his Fire Form. Jackson Beckett: The youngest of the group, Jackson is the self-proclaimed "funny guy" of the team. He was the first to see the Light Amplifier in the cave they were exploring. He is jealous of Daniel for being Ultraman Universe and of Jared for being Spectros. He also gave Universe his Earth Form. Megan Lee: Megan is the most responsible one of the group. Because of this, she often argues with Jackson, but still gets along well with him. She was the first one to try to pick up the Light Amplifier, but fails. She also gives Universe his Water Form. Officer Erickson: A member of the SED (see below), as well as Daniel's father, he has no idea of his son's secret until Episode 4. He cares deeply about his son and supports his Ultra activities (when he learns of them, of course). He gives Universe his Shock Form. SED: The military organisation with an acronym that every Ultra series has to have apparently, the SED (Soldiers of Earth Defense) is kind of like a combination of GUYS (from Mebius) and TLT (from Nexus). Mr. Yamaki: Daniel's physics teacher. The Bad Expera: Mainly known as Ricky Davis, this villain, disguised as the CEO of Expera Technologies (yes, he named the company after his Dark Ultra form), is actually cold and heartless. He recreated several kaiju that have appeared in past Ultra seasons (Zetton and Astron, for example). He only gets off his CEO-disguised buttocks to fight when he realizes all of the people he chose to become monsters are idiots (want to learn more, LOOK BELOW!) Wallace: An evil butler with karate skills. Also becomes Dark Tiga in a later episode. The Ugly If I went over the individual monsters, we'd be here all day. Just know that Expera mind-controls people into becoming monsters (like Ginga) and they fight Universe, but he always wins. Here's a current list: * Gomora (Episode 1) * Eleking (Episode 2) * Hyper Zetton (Episode 3) * Astron (Episode 3) * Red King (Episode 4 and 5) * Thunder Darambia (Episode 6) * King Joe (Episode 7) * Red Giras (Episode 8) * Black Giras (Episode 8) * Zora (Episode 9) * Zoiger (Episode 10) * Dinozaur (Episode 11 and 13) * King Pandon (Episode 12 and 13) * Yadokarin (Episode 14) * Garan (Episode 15) * Alien Boze (Episode 16) * Devilon (Episode 17) * Evolu (Episode 18) * Black End (Episode 19) * Experon Zetto Meteor (Episode 20) List of Episodes *Episode 1- Awaken, Ultraman Universe! *Episode 2- This Power! I am Universe! *Episode 3- A Blazing Victory! Two Opponents at Once?! *Episode 4- Red King Begins Its Assault! *Episode 5- A Shocking Win! Humanity Regained (TBA) Theme Song The show's theme song is "Reach For the Stars" by Cash Cash (the Sonic Colours theme song). Trivia * Some elements of the show are derived from Ultraman Ginga. * The name "Ultraman Universe" was the first thing I thought of when coming up with the idea for this show, so I went with it. * This is the first Ultraman I put on this wiki, and the first Ultra of the "Mebius-Zer0 Universe". Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Fan Ultra Series